


You are a mean one Mr Rogers

by buckyl0ver143 (series_fan_95)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #Team Ironman, Author is Emotionally Comprosmised, Bucky still is my one true love, F/M, I could'nt help my self, I just saw it, I will explain on the notes, Maybe I will add a little more something to it, No one should harm that little piece of sunshine, Steve on the other hand..., Warnings: "Language", civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_fan_95/pseuds/buckyl0ver143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooo... Just a little bit of extra on the ending scene and some of the after credits scenes</p><p>Like an after the after credit scenes? I don't even know...</p><p>I won't say anything more so that there will be no spoilers here... </p><p>If you open there will be</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a mean one Mr Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I was emotionally compromised and personally victimized by Marvel's CACW
> 
> I think that Captain America over did it -just like Tony sometimes but the blame is on Steve more. He had good intentions but he blew every chance he had for truce himelf and no accords where to blame for that
> 
> This is basically a fic where the reader sends a letter to Steve answering his letter to Tony

“My dearest Steve” you read aloud as you wrote.

“Oh I don’t like the sound of this…” Tony said almost chuckling next to you

“You wont like the rest either. Or you will, I really don’t know... You tend to be forgiving sometimes, a quality I lack. If you call such foolishness a quality.”

“my dearest Steve  
you are a dick. You may think that Tony Stark has a big ego but no one -and I repeat- no one has the ego that you have. You hide it under layers and layers of self-righteousness and you have elected yourself protector of everything that is good in this world. Well, let me be the one to tell you that you are the biggest megalomaniac of all.  You said that we shouldn’t trust men with hidden agendas and you were right. We shouldn’t. You always had one. You always march into fight doing what YOU think is right even though people that you claimed to care about get hurt or killed. In order to prove how right you are you don’t give a damn about the people you called friends. I can clearly see that this has rubbed off on your friends too -who by the way should be very afraid the moment you decide that the have done something wrong and you decided that they need to be punished or not by your punishment. You have become judge, jury and executioner to a judical system of your own.  Do inform us please is Wilson feeling even a little big of guilty about what he did to Rhodes? Has he even told you? Congratulations! You are making your friends even greater dicks than you are! (that excludes Barnes, tell him I said hi. He has enough guilt to even cover your own sins if that is even possible)”

“Can we erase that part? I don’t think I want you near that man…” Tony cut in again

“Nope” you said with a smile. You knew that Tony wasn’t _really_ angry at Bucky. He knew that he had no choice.  He was just being cute

“The avengers are over. And they are over because of you and your over confidence in yourself. So you can take that cell phone and shove it up your ass. If we ever want to get betrayed, lose the ability to walk, see, hear or anything else, we can manage on our own, without your pathetic team. Tell Barton to go back to his farm and stay there for good. He belongs with the cows.  That other dude I don’t really care. He is a nobody anyway. Tell Wanda that if she doesn’t want to be seen as a threat she should stop acting like one. Control is different from what you are teaching her.  
Goodbye, hopefully for good”  
  
“And where are you going to send it exactly?” Tony asked smirking, thinking that he got you

“Give me about ten minutes” you stood up, folded your letter, took the cell phone (after Tony had copied the data from it) and put them on a folder.

In your room you contacted Natasha and told her that you needed to get a letter to Steve. It wasn’t your fault that she never asked what you wrote in it.  You sent the letter with every formality to the king of Wakanda and you knew that it would reach him.  

 

 

Steve saw the letter and hoped for an answer from Tony.  When the phone fell from the folder, so did his face.  The letter wasn’t signed but it he knew the handwriting. He read it again and again and again.  Sam hadn’t told him what had happened to the colonel who was after all an avenger and a friend who he respected. He knew he was wrong but he was just too stubborn and stuck to his ideals to admit it.  He read the letters to the others as well and he passed your words on to Clint.  Their heads lowered as well.  Sam and Wanda left the room.  The only one who was smiling was Bucky. And he had every reason to. He got in that capsule with a smile of hope on his face. He knew that he would get out of there sooner than later and when he did he would see you. It would be the first thing that he would do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reader said that the avengers are over but Tony did save the data from the phone...
> 
>  
> 
> Who knows, maybe when I see Avengers: infinity wars I will write another part
> 
> Or if anyone wants more. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and I would love to read any request/question/review/opinion on the movie
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> xoxo


End file.
